fairytailfandomcom_ru-20200216-history
Эрза Скарлет
|mark location=Левое плечо |occupation=Маг S-класса Холмы Фей руководитель |previous occupation= |team=Команда Нацу |previous team=Команда Света Команда Тенрю Команда Хвост Феи A Команда Хвост Феи |partner= |base of operations=Первое здание Хвоста Феи Второе здание Хвоста Феи (раньше) |status=Активная |relatives=Неназванные родители (умерли)Fairy Tail Manga: Том 23, Bonus Content |counterpart= Эрза Найтуокер |magic=Рыцарь(Призыв) Магия Меча Телекинез Магия Молнии (с помощью Доспех Громовой Императрицы) Магия Огня (с помощью Доспех Огненной Императрицы) Магия Воды (с помощью Доспех Морской Императрицы) |weapons=200+ Мечей, Топоров, Штабов, и других видов оружия |manga debut=Глава 10 |anime debut=Эпизод 4 |game debut=Fairy Tail Portable Guild |japanese voice= |english voice= |image gallery=yes }} Эрза Скарлет (Эльза Титанийская) (エルザスカーレット Еруза Сукарето) - является магом S-класса Хвоста Феи, которая известна своей магией призыва (рыцарь, перевооружение). Она является членом Команды Нацу, а также одна из главных женских персонажей серии. Внешний Вид thumb|left|Внешний вид ЭрзыЭрза - молодая девушка с длинными алыми волосами и карими глазами. Имеет искусственный правый глаз, сделанный Полюшкой , поскольку настоящий был утрачен ещё в детстве. У неё стройная фигура, что Люси считает удивительным, как и у большинства девушек в сериале, у Эрзы большая грудь. Её наиболее распространённый наряд - это доспехи, синяя юбка и чёрные сапоги. Герб Хвоста Феи (он у девушки синего цвета) расположен на середине левого плеча. Эрза специализируется в магии перевооружения, что позволяет ей менять не только доспехи, но и разные наряды в любой момент. Личность thumb|left|Эрза извиняется Эрза является очень строгим человеком, часто критикует плохое поведение и привычки других членов гильдии, в результате чего большинство из них извиняются, лишь бы не вызывать гнев девушки. Она также нетерпелива и не любит людей, которые не отвечают на её вопросы достаточно быстро. Это в сочетании с детской трагедией Эрзы заставило многих соратников по гильдии избегать её из-за возникающей временами неловкости. Тем не менее, она имеет большое чувство справедливости и гордости, будучи членом «Хвоста Феи». Люси в письме, которое она писала своей матери, утверждает, что Эрза - это "красивый и крутой, теплый и полный страсти человек", в то время как до этого она заявила, что Эрза - это холодный и страшный человек, но на неё можно положиться, и при этом она остаётся девушкой, которая любит сладкое и милую одежду. Она очень совестливая, если она что-то делает не так, то громогласно просит простить её (например она просит прощение у Люси, когда случайно читает её роман). Джерар, когда потерял память, не помнил ничего кроме имени Эрзы, и говорил, что её имя было наполнено добротой, яркостью и теплом. Эрза описывает себя как человека, который всегда плачет, если не может защитить тех, кто ей дорог. Один из примеров: когда Джерар был захвачен "Зерефом ", и Роб спас её маленькую ценой своей жизни, это так на неё повлияло, что магия пробудилась в девочке. Кроме того, Эрза заявила, что без доспехов она чувствует себя неуютно и неуверенно. Однако когда Эрза встречает Икаругу , она преодолевает свой страх и ведёт сражение без брони. Несмотря на то, что обычно Эрза носит доспехи, она отнюдь не скромница. Многие её доспехи совсем не женственные, но Эрза испытывает тягу к открытой и сексуальной одежде, хоть и не имеет привычки кокетничать, да и вообще обращать внимание на то, как она одета или неодета. Она не чувствует никакого дискомфорта, принимая ванну с Греем и Нацу, как сейчас, так и в детстве. Когда они были на горячем источнике, парни подглядывали за девушками, и Эрза заявила, что она может их пригласить искупаться вместе. Только этого не удалось сделать, поскольку, разумеется, Люси и Венди были не согласны с ней. Люси также заявила, что Эрза имеет привычку забираться к ней в постель, в их общей гостиной, во время Великих Магических Игр. История В начале своего детства Эрза была порабощена Чёрной магией и вынуждена была участвовать в строительстве Райской Башни. Структура была разработана с целью возрождения Тёмного мага Зерефа. Титания была заключена в тюрьму с другими рабами, большинство из них были детьми. Среди этих детей были Джерар Фернандес, Сё, Симон, Уолли Бьюкенен и Миллианна. Когда они спрашивали друг у друга свои имена, она сказала, что её зовут просто Эрза, а Джерар решил дать ей фамилию Скарлет, поскольку у Эрзы алые волосы. Джерар сказал, что теперь они никогда её не забудут. Несмотря на суровые условия порабощения, Эрза подружилась с другими детьми и магом из гильдии Хвост Феи, который обучал её магии и рассказывал про свою гильдию. Однажды в Х776 Сё придумал план побега из Райской башни. Их, к сожалению, поймали охранники и решили отправить придумавшего план в дисциплинарную камеру, а остальных лишить пищи на три дня. Видя, как испугался Сё, Эрза решила взять вину на себя, но Джерар её опередил. Однако охранники рассудили, что именно Эрза возглавила побег и отправили её в дисциплинарную камеру, где она потеряла правый глаз и была замучена почти до смерти. Джерар спас её, но был схвачен вскоре после этого. Наконец, им надоели их мучения, Эрза и остальные устроили бунт, чтобы спастись самим и помочь Джерару. Восстание шло успешно, пока маги башни не прибыли для подавления рабов, тогда многие из рабов отступили. Эрза с ужасом наблюдала за происходящим, а Роб пожертвовал собой, чтобы защитить Эрзу от нападения другого мага. В ярости Эрза первый раз воспользовалась своим волшебством, используя его, чтобы направить всё оружие, лежавшее вокруг в охранников, на врагов, тем самым завершая восстание. Она воссоединилась с Джераром, но обнаружила, что он изменился: из доброго и сострадательного мальчика превратился в жестокого человека. Джерар был одержим духом Зерефа и утверждал, что для достижения истинной свободы им необходимо завершить Райскую башню и воскресить Зерефа. Эрза отказалась помочь ему, побудив Джерара изгнать её из башни. Прежде чем позволить ей уйти, Джерар предупредил её, что она должна держать в тайне строительство башни от правительства, грозя убить всех находящихся в башне, в том числе её друзей и себя. После того, как Эрза оказалась в Фиоре, она присоединилась к гильдии «Хвост Феи». Эрза начала носить доспехи и работать отдельно от других членов гильдии. После, Грей, который пытался ввязаться в драку с затворницей Эрзой, увидел, как она плачет одна, и стал относиться к ней по-дружески, тем самым делая более открытой и её. Примерно в это же время мастер гильдии отвёл Эрзу к Полюшке, дабы заменить утраченный глаз искусственным. Её глаз был исцелён, и Эрза, плача от радости, заметила, что слезы текут лишь из настоящего глаза. Полюшка предложила исправить еще и этот дефект, на это Эрза ответила, что и так уже достаточно наплакалась. Шли годы, Эрза становилась всё более и более строгой и вскоре начала контролировать дисциплину в гильдии. Она взяла на себя ответственность за мирное разрешение боёв между Греем и Нацу, что не мешала Эрзе самой участвовать в драках. Например, с Мираджейн, но их сражения прекратились, поскольку Мираджейн стала намного мягче из-за мнимой смерти своей сестры Лисанны в Х782 году. А в Х780 Эрза участвует в экзамене на звание мага S-класса и побеждает. После возвращения домой с миссии Эрза останавливается в таверне где подслушивает разговор группы неизвестных магов, которые говорят о мощном заклятии «Колыбельная», и один из них обещает снять печать с заклятия. Там же она слышит и имя Эригор и название тёмной гильдии «Железный Лес». Она решает вернуться в гильдию и заручиться поддержкой Грея и Нацу, чтобы понять, что маги из Леденящего Леса собираются делать с «Колыбельной». Она возвращается в гильдию и не обнаруживает Макарова, с которым хотела обсудить произошедшее. Он уехал на встречу с другими мастерами гильдий. После, ругая свою гильдию за плохую дисциплину, она рассказывает обо всем Нацу и Грею и предлагает пойти с ней на миссию, чем шокирует всю гильдию. Члены гильдии поняли, что на их глазах была сформирована сильнейшая команда «Хвост Феи». Люси отправляется с ними. А Нацу предлагает Эрзе после возвращения сразиться с ним, на что она соглашается. Эрза обсуждает свои мысли с Люси и Греем в поезде, Нацу лежит оглушенный ударом Эрзы, парня укачивало – девушка решила «помочь». Через время, забыв Нацу в поезде, вернувшись к нему на магическом автомобиле, они получают от него информацию о том, что он уже успел столкнуться с врагом. И этот человек из «Железного Леса» собирался использовать загадочную флейту с черепом. Люси узнаёт, что эта флейта и есть «Колыбельная» - страшное проклятие, которое убивает любого слышавшего её музыку. Эрзе и остальным приходится ехать в соседний город, чтобы остановить Эригора. На железнодорожной станции их уже поджидали волшебники из «Железного Леса». Перед побегом с «Колыбельной» Эригор грозит уничтожить всех жителей города. Эрза отправляет Грея и Нацу за Эригором, а сама разбирается с членами гильдии темной гильдии. После, потратив большую часть своих сил на борьбу и управление магическим автомобилем, Эрза собирается выйти на улицу и эвакуировать граждан, но Эригор ставит Ветровой барьер вокруг станции, девушка остается внутри. Она допрашивает побеждённых членов тёмной гильдии и понимает, что истинная цель Эригора - город Клевер, где сейчас собрались мастера гильдий. Люси впервые вызывает звездного духа Деву, которая помогает всем выбраться наружу. И девушки отправляются к друзьям, прихватив с собой члена тёмной гильдии Кагеяму. Нацу побеждает Эригора, флейту уже собирается использовать Кагеяма, но Макаров убеждает врага не делать этого. В то же время флейта оживает и принимает образ демона, запечатанного в ней. Эрза вместе с Нацу и Греем возвращают флейте её обычный вид, но рушат Зал собраний. Вскоре после возвращения в гильдию Эрза, как и обещала, сражается с Нацу, однако сражение было прервано посыльным из Совета. Эрзу арестовывают за разрушение Зала собраний. В здании совета она понимает, что никто не собирается её наказывать, и всё это формальность, придуманная дабы показать власть совета. Там же Эрза встречает Зигрейна, который напоминает ей об обещании держать информацию о Райской башне в тайне от властей. Посреди заседания в зал врывается Нацу одетый как Эрза и выдаёт себя за неё. За это их сажают под стражу на ночь. Несмотря на то, что Эрза недовольна Нацу, погубившего её шанс уже сегодня оказаться дома, она счастлива, потому что он хотел помочь ей. Остров Галуна После возвращения в «Хвост Феи» Нацу пытается подраться с Эрзой снова, но тут же отправляется в нокаут. Нацу, Люси и Грей отправляются на запрещенное для них задание S-класса на Остров Галуна, рассерженная Эрза следует за ними, чтобы вернуть неслухов обратно. Она захватывает пиратский корабль и добирается до острова. Эрза, прибыв, спасает Люси от Шерри Бленди и задерживает её за преступление против гильдии. На следующий день Грей входит в одну из палаток на острове и видит Эрзу и связанную Люси. Эрза велит им возвращаться, но Грей отказывается и говорит, что Эрза может делать всё, что хочет, но она не остановит его. Потрясённая, что кто-то впервые пошел поперек её слова, она меняет своё решение и соглашается выполнить миссию. Они находят Делиору и узнают о заклинании Лунная Капля, возможно, из-за которого жители деревни и обращаются в монстров. После стычек с врагом и победе, Эрза использует Броню гиганта, заявляя, что будет уничтожать луну. Вместо этого она с Нацу уничтожает некий магический слой, накрывающий остров куполом, созданный заклинанием Лунная Капля. После этого они узнают, что первоначально жители могли превращаться из монстров в людей, а не наоборот. Эрза и остальные отплывают с острова, поскольку они завершили миссию, но Эрза напоминает, что по прибытии в гильдию их ждёт наказание. Вернувшись в Магнолию они видят, что гильдия полностью разгромлена. Фантом Лорд Узнав, что родная гильдия атакована «Фантом Лордом», Лучшая команда собирается у Люси в квартире. Эрза сообщает, что у гильдии «Фантом Лорд» есть железный убийца драконов. На следующий день его нападению подвергается команда Леви, из-за чего разгорается война между гильдиями «Хвост Феи» и «Фантом Лорд». «Хвост Феи» атакует врага, но после поражения Макарова Эрза приказывает всем отступать, она винит себя в случившемся. Вскоре «Фантом Лорд» стреляет по зданию гильдии «Хвост Феи» из своей магической пушки-Юпитера. Эрза призывает сильнейшую для защиты броню и останавливает собой первый выстрел, но теряет сознание. Позже Эрза появляется, когда Нацу сражается с Арией, она помогает парню победить. Эрза просит Нацу защитить Люси, начинает бой с лидером вражеской гильдии – Жозе. Через некоторое время Нацу побеждает Гажила. Эрза напоминает Жозе, что он проиграл войну, потому что не включил в свой план Нацу. Эрза слабеет, кажется, что она будет повержена, но её спасает восстановившийся Макаров, применивший заклинание Закон Феи. После работ по восстановлению гильдии Эрза, Нацу, Грей и Хэппи отправляются к Люси, но не застают ее дома. Они находят записку о том, что Люси возвращается к отцу, но позже застают девушку уже собирающуюся вернуться к себе квартиру после неприятного разговора с отцом. Театр Лучшая команда отправляется помочь театру. Эрза привлекает к постановке спектакля остальных. Она тратит много времени и сил, репетируя роль. Во время спектакля у неё развивается страх перед сценой, и она забывает большую часть слов. В итоге Эрзе приходится импровизировать. Команда уничтожает театр, но получает шквал оваций за игру. Райская Башня Лучшую команду приглашают на курорт, там Эрза вспоминает свою жизнь в Райской башне. Люси, заметив опечаленную Эрзу, предлагает ей пойти развеяться в казино. Ради этого Эрза снимает доспехи и облачается в платье. Там они играют в карты. Вдруг появляется один из друзей детства Эрзы - Сё. Свет гаснет, а когда вновь зажигается, все люди оказываются заключенными в игральных картах. Эрзу обездвиживают и забирают на корабль. Сё радуется возвращению Эрзы в Райскую твердыню. Эрза просыпается уже на корабле по пути в башню. Бывшие друзья обвиняют её в том, что она всех их предала. По прибытию Эрзу бросают в тюрьму. Сё сообщает, что она останется в тюрьме до церемонии, в которой её принесут в жертву Зерефу. Вскоре Эрзе удаётся сбежать из тюрьмы, и она отправляется искать Джерара. В конце концов, она сталкивается с Лучшей командой, отправившейся спасать друга, которая объединилась с Джувией Локсар. Эрза считает, что недостойна спасения, и рассказывает о своём прошлом в Райской твердыне. Между тем эфирное тело Джерара – Зигрейн – набирает голоса в Волшебном совете за уничтожение системы B. В башне Эрза рассказывает, что Зереф был самым сильным тёмным магом, что он создал ужасных монстров. Люси предполагает, что «Колыбельная» была одним из монстров, созданных Зерефом, Эрза считает, что Делиора - тоже создание Зерефа. Появившийся Сё отказывается верить рассказу Эрзы о том, что произошло 8 лет назад на самом деле. Затем появляется Симон, оказывается, он знал, что всё это время Джерар обманывал их. Команда узнаёт, что они не смогут выбраться, не победив наёмников из тёмной гильдии и Джерара, прежде чем будет активирована система В. Совет решает выстрелить по башне и уничтожить её. Сё, узнав об этом, запирает Эрзу в игральной карте и убегает с ней. Эрза и Сё встречают Икаругу. Она утверждает, что её меч разрезает всё, поэтому она быстро побеждает Сё. На Икаругу нападает Эрза, которая смогла выбраться из карты. Все доспехи Эрзы разрезает меч Икагуры. Но Эрза встает раз за разом, не желая признавать поражения. Она объясняет, что в её броне нет ничего особенного. Всё свою жизнь она заключала своё сердце в броню, но теперь она открылась и может победить Икаругу. Теперь на ней нет доспехов, в руках только меч. Мечи сталкиваются в последний раз: Эрза одерживает победу. Эрза говорит Сё, чтобы он искал остальных и уходил вместе с ними, что Джерара она найдёт сама. Эрза находит Джерара и, поговорив с ним, верит, что его телом владеет дух Зерефа, и вместо того, чтобы ударить, обнимает его. В это время выстреливает Эферион, он полностью уничтожает «скорлупу» башни, явив миру гигантскую лакриму, которая поглотила заряд Этериона. Эрза удивлена, что ещё жива. Джерар объясняет, что он и Зигрейн – один и тот же человек, проекция в совете была нужна, чтобы заставить магов выстрелить в башню, тем самым наделив её магией. Джерар пользуется змеиными кандалами, которые он установил, когда его обняла Эрза. Эрза парализована. Появившийся Нацу оглушает девушку, чтобы та не вмешивалась в бой, и начинает сражаться с Джераром. Стремясь защитить Нацу от убийственного заклятия, Эрза загораживает его собой, но её в свою очередь заслоняет Симон. Перед смертью Симон говорит, что всегда любил Эрзу. Нацу продолжает борьбу с Джераром. Поедая Эфирион, Нацу побеждает, но башня не может сдерживать такое количество магии и готова взорваться, убив всех, кто будет рядом. Эрза решает пожертвовать собой: она помещает своё тело в лакриму. На полпути Нацу пытается остановить Эрзу, но у него это не получается. Очнувшись, Эрза видит свои похороны. Она понимает, какую совершила ошибку, бросив своих друзей, которые плачут на её могиле. Внезапно Эрза просыпается и понимает, что это был сон. Она видит Нацу, он несёт её на руках. Он опускает поражённую девушку в воду и со слезами на глазах просит Эрзу никогда не жертвовать собой. «Не надо умирать ради друзей, нужно жить ради них». Она плачет от счастья, и слёзы льются даже из искусственного глаза. Сё, Уолли и Миллианна извиняются перед Эрзой. Она предлагает им вступить в «Хвост Феи», но они отказываются. На прощание Нацу, Грей, Люси и Эрза устраивают праздничный салют и желают им удачи. Феи против фей Эрза возвращается в гильдию, которую уже перестроили, здание в отличном состоянии. Она поражена, что к ним в гильдию вступил Гажил. Позже приезжает репортёр из журнала. Эрза удивляет всех своим желанием участвовать в конкурсе «Мисс «Хвост Феи»». Во время фестиваля Эрза предстаёт перед всеми в готическом наряде. Позднее появляется Эвергрин и превращает всех участниц в камень. Гажил и Нацу пытаются вернуть Эрзу в нормальное состояние с помощью огня Нацу. Камень действительно разрушается, но только благодаря искусственному глазу Эрзы. Вскоре она узнаёт, что даже Мистган участвует в битве. Вместо Лаксуса Эрза находит Эвергрин. Эрза просит освободить девушек, но Эвергрин интересует лишь звание «Титания», которым нарекли когда-то Эрзу. Эвергрин считает, что только она достойна такого прозвища. После недолгой борьбы с ней, Эрза припечатывает её к стене. Эвергрин угрожает уничтожить девушек, но Эрза обманом заставляет её сдаться и расколдовать девушек. Затем Эрза вместе с Нацу отправляются искать Лаксуса. Они находят его во время сражения с Мистганом. Эрза видит истинное лицо Мистгана: он точная копия Джерара. Мистган исчезает, оставляя Лаксуса на Нацу и Эрзу. Вскоре Эрза покидает Нацу, а сама отправляется уничтожать Храм Молний, поставленный Лаксусом. Эрза уничтожает большую часть кристаллов. Нацу побеждает Лаксуса. Праздник продолжается. Когда Лаксус уходит, Эрза и остальные показывают знак «Хвост Феи»: поднимают руки в воздух, и Лаксус понимает, что его гильдия будет всегда рада ему, что он зря считал её слабой и стремился переделать на свой лад. Эдолас В гильдию после выполнения столетнего задания возвращается Гилдартс, он спешит сообщить Нацу новость о драконах. Позднее загадочное явление – Анима - поглощает «Хвост Феи» и всю Магнолию, люди попадают в параллельный мир - Эдолас, почти лишенный магии. Мистган, единственный понявший, что происходит, дает инструкции некоторым членам гильдии, как спасти товарищей и вручает таблетки, позволяющие использовать магию в этом мире. Уже в Эдоласе Эрза Рыцарьер собирается убить Хэппи, Люси, Грея и Эрзу Скарлет. Скарлет видит, что Рыцарьер собирается ударить Грея копьём, и быстро блокирует копье мечом. Скарлет остается сражаться с Рыцарьер. Эрза успешно побеждает Рыцарьер и уже в её обличии, поменяв свой доспех на доспех врага и став копией Эрзы из Эдоласа, догоняет и захватывает Грея и Нацу. Она тащит их к Фаусту. В решающий момент она отпускает Нацу и приставляет меч к горлу Фауста, этим показывая свой настоящий облик. Однако внезапно появившаяся Рыцарьер освобождает Фауста, и он приводит пушку, направленную на запечатанных в лакриме членов «Хвоста Феи», в действие. Именно тогда союзник вражеской гильдии Коко помогает Эрзе с друзьями бежать. Команда добирается до острова и пытается остановить оружие Фауста. Появляется легион во главе с Эрзой Рыцарьер, Скарлет приходится вновь сражаться с ней. На остальных нападают легионеры, но им на помощь приходит гильдия «Хвост Феи» из Эдоласа. Второй поединок Скарлет и Рыцарьер проходит жестоко, вокруг рушится остров, доспехи и оружие меняются девушками молниеносно. Последним мощнейшим магическим ударом парящий остров взрывается, и его обломки падают на землю. Поскольку противники уже исчерпывают свои магические силы, бой продолжается врукопашную. Эрзе удаётся убедить Рыцарьер, что жить можно и без магии. Падение завершается, две Эрзы не могут найти в себе силы пошевелиться. Анима начинает возвращать всех на Землю. Скарлет прощается с Рыцарьер. После возвращения обнаруживается, что Иксиды тоже вернулись со всеми. Иксиды покидают «Хвост Феи» и отправляются искать себе новый дом в новом мире. Когда все уже собираются уходить, появляются Лили и Лисанна. Лисанна рассказывает, что не умирала, а была перенесена в Эдолас, и вскоре возвращается к брату и сестре. Орасион Сейс Макаров рассказывает, что создан союз гильдий для уничтожения Орасион Сейс, и Хвост Феи является частью союза, в который выбрана Лучшая команда. Вскоре они встречаются с представителями других гильдий: Хибики Латес, Рен Акацуки, Ив Теам, Ичия Вандалия Котобуки (к ужасу Эрзы), Джура Некис, Леон Бастиа, Шерри Бленди, Венди Марвелл и Шарли. Союз находит членов Орасион Сейс и начинает сражение с ними. В бою друзья разделяются, змея Кубериус кусает Эрзу, последняя просит отрезать ей руку, чтобы яд не распространился по телу. Шарли объясняет, что этого не придётся делать, если они спасут Венди, которая может помочь, поскольку обладает исцеляющей магией. Люси и Хибики оставляют заботиться об Эрзе, остальные отправляются спасать Венди. Позднее Нацу возвращается с Венди, и она удаляет яд. Все замечают столп света в небе. Нацу устремляется вперёд, поскольку знает, что это дело рук Джерара. В последовавшей путанице Эрза ускользает и намеревается найти Джерара сама. Ей удаётся это сделать, но Эрза обнаруживает, что у Джерара амнезия, и он ничего не помнит кроме её имени. Девушка разговаривает с Джераром и рассказывает, что он за человек. Внезапно появляется Кобра и хочет захватить Нирвану. Джерар показывает, что наложил механизм самоуничтожения на Нирвану и на себя. Эрза требует, чтобы он отменил заклинание и жил. Спустя несколько мгновений появляется Брейн и отменяет заклинание. Джерар и Эрза попадают на механизм Нирваны. Позднее появляется Миднайт и быстро поражает ослабевшего Джерара. Эрза изо всех сил старается бороться с ним, но Миднайт отражает все её атаки. Во втором раунде Эрза находит у Миднайта слабые стороны и побеждает его. Эрзе удаётся связаться с другими при помощи Хибики, и она узнаёт, как уничтожить Нирвану. После планирования действий каждый отправляется к одному из кристаллов, чтобы уничтожить его, Эрзе досталась пятая сфера. Когда Джерар хочет отправиться к шестому кристаллу, она останавливает его, зная, как его могут встретить не забывшие злодейств в Райской башне ребята. Нацу кажется, что он слышит знакомый голос, но теряет его. Эрза ждёт нужного времени. После победы Нацу над Зеро все 6 кристаллов уничтожены. Вскоре маги радуются своему воссоединению. Общая радость прерывается, поскольку появляются маги из Совета, которые пришли арестовать Джерара и Хотобе. Джерар добровольно сдаётся. Возмущённый Нацу начинает борьбу с Советом, пытаясь вернуть Джерара. Это приводит к общей драке. Эрза только наблюдает и дрожит от гнева. Она останавливает все беспорядки, позволяя Совету забрать Джерара. Джерар бросает прощальный взгляд на девушку, вслух вспоминая, что это именно он придумал ей фамилию Скарлет. После этого Эрза плачет в одиночестве по потерянному другу детства. Венди узнаёт правду о своей гильдии: Кошкин дом был создан только для неё. Эрза утешает Венди и предлагает вступить в Хвост Феи. Остров Тенрю Команда возвращается в гильдию. Уже скоро Макаров оглашает выбранных на экзамен на звание волшебника S-класса. Эрза участвует вместе с Мираджейн и Гилдартсом в качестве экзаменатора. Участники добираются до острова Тенрю. Макаров объясняет смысл первого задания. Эрза ждёт испытуемого и его напарника на пути D. Там оказываются Джувия и Лисанна. Несмотря на их яростное сопротивление, Эрза легко побеждает. После окончания первой части экзамена Эрза, Джувия, Мираджейн и Лисанна отправляются в лагерь на острове. Эрза задаётся вопросом, почему нет Венди и Места. Она с Джувией отправляется на разведку. Джувия и Эрза находят Леви. Уже втроём они отправляются на помощь Гажилу. Тот сражается членами тёмной гильдии. После полученной информации Эрза сразу же объявляет об отмене экзамена и посылает в небо сигнал предупреждения. Тёмная гильдия прибыла на остров ради мага Зерефа, который жил 400 лет назад, а теперь был обнаружен здесь. На землю с корабля спускаются остальные члены тёмной гильдии. Они окружают Эрзу и Джувию. Девушки побеждают, но сталкиваются с Меледи. Эрзе и Джувии приходится сражаться с Меледи. Джувия атакует Меледи с удивительной силой. Эрза видит, что Джувия сражается лучше, чем на экзамене. Эрза отправляется искать Венди и Грея и покидает Джувию. Эрза ищет товарищей, но появляется Азума и провоцирует её. Используя свою магию, Азума выкорчёвывает дерево острова Тенрю, дающее силу членам «Хвост Феи». Эрза соглашается с предложением Азумы: если она победит, тот вернет магическую силу её друзьям. Используя разные доспехи в бою, девушка так и не добивается успеха, дело кажется проигранным. Но находясь в бессознательном состоянии, Эрза слышит голос Джерара, он шлет ей слова поддержки. Она просыпается, убеждая себя, что это её воображение. Эрза нападает на Адзуму, вынуждая его обороняться, но он вновь связывает ей руки и ноги, ударив её ещё раз и вызвав очередной приступ. Эрза собирается сдаться, но слышит голос Нацу. Это даёт ей решимость вернуться, она понимает, как сильно друзья беспокоятся за неё. Когда Эрза приходит в сознание, Азума удивляется, что потерял контроль над островом и теперь остров защищает Эрзу. Девушка завершает удар и побеждает Адзуму. Тело Адзумы превращается в дерево, он утверждает, что это побочный эффект чрезмерного использования магии. Эрза вскоре встречается с Нацу, Греем, Хэппи, Люси, Венди, Шарли и Лилейным. Они отправляются на дирижабль гильдии «Сердце Гримуара». Нацу поручает котам найти источник питания корабля и уничтожить его. На корабле все маги сражаются с Аидом в меру своих способностей. Им удаётся отшвырнуть его в одну из стен, но на Аида ничего не действует. Аид чуть было не уничтожает Венди, но появляется один из звёздных духов Люси - часы - и спасает Венди. Аид избивает Нацу, но тут появляется Лаксус. Лаксус терпит неудачу и отдаёт свою силу Нацу. Нацу атакует Аида, но атаки не действуют. Хейдс снимает повязку и показывает свой второй глаз. Окончательное столкновение Хейдс и Нацу заканчивается взрывом. Аид замечает, что его сердце было уничтожено где-то на корабле. В это время дерево острова Тенрю восстанавливается при помощи Азумы, и оно возвращает всем членам «Хвоста Феи» магическую силу. Все атакуют Аида, а Нацу наносит завершающий удар. После победы члены гильдии «Хвост Феи» отпускают всех побеждённых и возвращаются в лагерь праздновать, однако их праздник прерывает прилетевший дракон Акнология. Макаров пытается задержать зверя и приказывает всем бежать, тем не менее, Эрза с остальными возвращаются и пытаются бороться. Все попытки сводятся к нулю. Все члены гильдии берутся за руки, чтобы отразить атаку Акнологии, но остров Тенрю разрушается. Х791 Эрза вместе с остальной командой были спасены первым мастером гильдии Мавис, они возвращаются в «Хвост Феи». Эрза присоединяется к празднованию и с удивлением слышит о том, что Биска и Арзак поженились, и у них родилась дочь. Позже Эрза получает некоторые сведения о Джераре. Затем она вместе с Мираджейн и Макаровым отправляется в тёмную гильдию, что эти семь лет отсутствия сильнейших магов унижала оставшихся в гильдии товарищей, переговоры заканчиваются дракой. Троица разносит противников. Ключ к Звездному Небу Великие Магические Игры Деревня Солнца Тартарос Магия и Способности Перевооружение Перевооружение - основная магия Эрзы, которую она использует с большим мастерством. Этот вид магии позволяет Эрзе менять доспехи, оружие и одежду по своему желанию. Её особую форму перевооружения называют Рыцарь. Эрза является единственным магом, который способен так быстро менять оружие и броню. Магия Мечей В дополнение к своему перевооружению Эрза - чрезвычайно талантливый пользователь мечей. Она использует мечи для выполнения различных атак обычно с конкретными доспехами, что может сделать её атаки смертоносными в ближнем бою. Телекинез Эрза также может использовать телекинез. Впервые она использовала его случайно в Башне Неба, когда была ещё ребёнком. Наиболее часто Эрза использует телекинез в сочетании с мечами. Прочие Навыки *'Специалист фехтования:' Эрза обладает большим мастерством в фехтовании. Она способна драться, держа меч ногой. Эрза с лёгкостью может отбить большое количество предметов и разрезать мечом прочный металл. *'Рукопашный бой:' Несмотря на умелое использование Эрзой мечей и прочего оружия, она показала себя как опытный боец рукопашного боя. Эрза также может смешивать рукопашный бой и фехтование в разгар боя. *'Повышенная прочность:' В разительный контраст с её тонкой и женственной фигурой Эрза обладает большим количеством физической силы. Это неоднократно показано тем, что она способна поднять и перетащить предметы больше и тяжелее её самой во много раз. Это проявляется её привычкой брать с собой огромное количество багажа. *'Огромная выносливость: 'Было показано, что Эрза очень вынослива. Например, после сражения с Азумой она могла сражаться ещё и с Аидом. *'Рефлексы:' Эрза обладает очень быстрой реакцией и высокой маневренностью. Она в состоянии легко увернуться от большого количества заклинаний или от внезапного нападения. *'Огромная магическая сила:' Эрза, как волшебник S-класса, обладает огромной магической силой. На протяжении многих трудных боёв она могла менять доспехи, не подавая никаких признаков усталости. *'Острый ум:' Эрза обладает глубокими познаниями волшебного мира, она понимает природу магии, что позволяет ей находить слабые места противников. *'Искусственный глаз:' Эрза потеряла глаз в детстве во время наказания за побег. После ее вступления в «Хвост Феи», Макаров отводит её к Полюшке, которая создаёт для Эрзы искусственный глаз. Эрза из-за искусственного глаза не зависит от Магии Иллюзий или какой-либо другой, зависящей от зрения мага. Интересные Факты Erza_Early_Concept.jpg|Ранний дизайн Эрзы *Первоначально Машима Хиро дал Эрзе более "дикий" вид. Вместо меча было копье, и ее сопровождала неизвестная птица. Машима говорил, что он хотел создать женщину, которую боялся бы сам Нацу. *Эрза заняла первое место в конкурсе Мисс Хвост Феи, проведенного для определения самой популярной героини серии. *Во время интервью с репортером, Эрза сказала, что ее любимая еда чизкейк и суфле. *Распространено мнение, что чемоданы Эрзы полны запасными доспехами и оружием. На самом деле они заполнены едой. *Она была названа в честь персонажа рассказа Машимы Хиро, Эру. Кстати, название рассказа "Fairy Tale". *В манге, Эрза сменила свой доспех Heart Kreuz после событий арки Райская Твердыня, но в аниме, она носит этот доспех с самого начала. Цитаты *(Членам Хвоста Феи) "Как я могла подвести товарищей! Кто нибудь ударьте меня за это!"''Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 10, Page 13 *(Жозе Порле) ''"My companions make my heart strong. If I'm fighting for those I love, I care not what happens to this body."''Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 60, Page 10 *(Сё) ''"If I don't wear my armor, I won't feel secure."''Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 77, Page 16 *(Себе) ''"Мы не умираем ради друзей, мы живем ради них."''Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 100, Pages 28-29 *(Джерару Фернандесу) ''"I won't allow it! I won't allow you to die like this! You've committed crimes! You must remember everything! Don't think you can be at ease without knowing anything! Don't expect to be forgiven by the people who you've hurt! Live and struggle!"''Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 147, Pages 3-4 * (Миднайту) ''"As long as you laugh at people's suffering, your goal will always out of reach. If you never want to be defeated, you must first learn your own weakness, and always be kind"''Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 155, Page 20 * (Джерару Фернандесу) ''"I wonder for how long... How long will I remain anchored at this harbor known as battle?" * (Эрзе Найтуолкер) ''"Послушай, Эрза!! В тебе то же зло и слабость, что и во мне, а значит у тебя такое же сердце, которое способно любить окружающих! Прислушайся всем сердцем к голосам всего живого вокруг! Они взывают своими истинными голосами! Ты не Одинока!"''Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 193, Pages 16-17 * (Пантерлили) ''"But what's important isn't the Magic, it's the heart of the wielder who uses it."''Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 200, Page 7 * (Азуме) ''"Мне нужна сила, чтобы защитить своих друзей. И пока мне хватает на это силы, меня не волнует, что в мире есть кто-то сильнее меня."''Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 235, Page 10 * (Себе) ''"It's not that I was protecting everyone...I was the one always being protected."''Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 237, Pages 14-16 * (Джерару Фернандесу) ''"If you're going to say that you don't remember anything, I'll strike my sword on your heart and make you remember!"''Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 146, Page 6 *(Джерару Фернандесу) ''"Being alive...is a sign of strength!"''Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 264, Page 8 *(Кобре) ''"Cobra ... You said that you are strong because you lost everything, doesn't it? But this isn't true strength! People become stronger when they have something to protect! If you have a true friend, that friend will support you! But you only think about yourself! Do you think you could actually hear the voice of this friend?! Don't you feel shame when you think of your friend?! Feelings by friends do not drag you down."''Fairy Tail Anime: Episode 149 *(Команда Саблезубых) ''"Мне плевать что вы сильнейшая гильдия в Фиоре, хочу сказать вам одно..Вы разозлили гильдию которую не стоит злить."''Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 292, Page 11 *(Кагуре Миказучи) ''"This life was entrusted to me by Simon... by grandpa Rob... and my comrades... Relinquishing my life so easily would be a slap in the face to all of them."''Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 315, Pages 5-6 Примечания Навигация en:Erza Scarlet Категория:Персонажи Категория:Женщины Категория:Рабы Райской Башни Категория:Члены Хвоста Феи Категория:Требуется Перевод